As shown in FIG. 1, manipulation levers (i.e., RCV levers) 1 and 2 for controlling an attachment such as a boom are respectively mounted on console boxes 4 and 5 disposed on the left and right sides of an operator's seat 3, and armrests 6 and 7 are respectively mounted on the left and right sides of the operator's seat 3 so that the operator can put his or her arms on the armrests during a long time work through the manipulation of the manipulation levers 1 and 2.
In this case, the armrests 6 and 7 are integrally fixed to both sides of the operator's seat 3 by means of a bolt or the like, which makes it impossible to adjust the vertical movement of the armrests 6 and 7. On the other hand, since the armrests 6 and 7 can be rotated vertically, it can be rotated toward the operator's seat 3.
Thus, in the case where the manipulation levers 1 and 2 are manipulated to perform a long time work, the operator' arms are put on the armrests 6 and 7 in a non-close contact manner, thereby causing a problem in that the operator's fatigue is aggravated.
Further, the conventional armrests entail a problem in that the height of the armrests 6 and 7 are required to be adjusted depending on the operator's various physical conditions and the vertical movement of the armrests 6 and 7 integrally fixed to the operator's seat 3 cannot be adjusted, thereby deteriorating user reliability of the construction machine.